Trust me
by walking behind enemy lines
Summary: A sequel to love isn't lost. Hope you guys enjoy XD
1. relaxin'

" I know that you did this big romantic gesture and it was surprising that you broke up my wedding on horse back. That I was not expecting. But I have a confession..." Emma started as she and Regina sat in the forest relaxing by the stream whilst Knightingale drank. Regina who felt more content than she had in a long time, turned to face her.

" What is it, you are worrying me." Regina said noticing that the blonde looked a little nervous. Emma chuckled uncomfortably.

"I uh... Got you a horse. His name is Eclipse, he's beautiful and well quite intimidatingly large. But I think I needed to get him for you. I guess I was right though you looked at home riding Knightingale. I guess I should look for a new home for him. " Emma admitted. She really hadn't been expecting Regina to turn up on the back of a horse to stop her wedding.

"We don't have to find a new home, I could teach you how to ride if you like. I just have one question, did our son help you with all of this. I know what you two are like, this seems like something he'd be in on." Regina asked she was surprised that Emma had found a horse for her.

"Of course he did, he's our kid. I could riding a go I guess, I think Henry would like lessons too. He is brilliant with him. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would of had the ball's to pull it off." Emma chuckled.

"He's grown up so fast. I can't believe he's graduating soon." Regina said with a sad smile. She was already dreading him leaving home. She could tell by the upset expression on Emma's face she felt the same.

"Our boys going to go off in the big wide world. I wonder where he'll go." Emma said with a sad sigh. Regina put her hand on top of Emma's on the grass. Emma flipped it over to entwine their fingers. "You know I would never have imagined us being together, but I'm so glad we realised our mistake. Regina I know I still went along with the wedding but as it came closer to the I do's, I realised I wouldn't be able to say it. I love Killian and he's one of my best friends, I really hate that I hurt him but I can't regret choosing you. You and me... We were fated to be together." Emma said with a small cheesy grin. Regina just chuckled at the goofy blonde.

" I think your right. I was a little nervous of what your reaction would be. I mean we had only shared a few moments. But my time away made me realise. I wanted you and I wasn't willing to just give up. For once I was going to fight for my happy ending. I was sick of lettng my opportunity pass by because I was too scared to take a leap. I'm so glad I leaped for you Emma. I...I love you Emma Swan. It took me a while to come to terms with it all but now I'm going to fight for us, even if it means facing the entire town when we go back. " Regina said knowing the town folk might not see Regina's gesture as romantic.

"If anyone says anything,we set them straight. It's not up to them if we date. It's up to us and considering that I think I've pretty much been in love with you for... A while. I don't think they have a strong argument. I might have been in denial for a long time. Now, I couldn't be more sure we did the right thing. I love you too, more than I thought possible. I mean when you weren't in town I had this constant pit in my stomach, I felt like half my life was missing. The moment you rode through those doors, I knew you were the one, because as soon as I saw your face the hole was filled with butterflys. I know sappy but there you have it. Don't take it for granted I don't do sappy a lot, it's a rare sight. " Emma said with a smirk. Regina sat up and put her free hand on Emma's cheek.

"Sappy looks good on you" Regina said with a soft chuckle and slowly placed her lips on the blonde's. Neither rushed the kiss they just let it flourish natrually. Emma pushed Regina slowly, so the brunette was lay on the grass. Emma followed and lay on top of her. They stopped after a while, Regina held Emma tight to her, noses touching as they tried to get their breath back to it regular pace. Regina smiled softly at Emma, who grinned back.

"Welcome home Madam Mayor, I missed you" Emma whispered and blushed a little. Regina chuckled at the blondes embarrassment.

"Glad to be back Sheriff." Regina said and kissed the blonde. And rolled them over so she hovered over Emma. "Now where was I?" Regina said then teleported them to her small cabin. Neither wanting the night to end.


	2. trust me

Emma and Henry were sat on Regina's couch. She had told them to wait there, so she could surprise them with something. Emma could hear Regina struggling in the hallway with her surprise.

"Hey Honey, do you need a hand?" Emma shouted from her place on the couch. Her and Henry chuckled as they heard Regina drop something else.

"No! I've got this" Regina said determinedly. A few minutes later she walked into the front room carrying riding outfits for Henry and Emma. Henry grinned at his mother excited he finally would be able to learn to ride a horse. Emma however didn't look so pleased.

"Thank you Mum. This is gonna be awesome he said as he took his kit of his mother. He ran upstairs excitedly to try it on. Regina notice the anxious look on her girlfriends face.

" Emma?.. " Regina said coming to sit next to her. Emma took a deep breath.

"I'm scared Regina, what if she bucks me off or gets spooked and bolts off with me on her back." Emma asked in a worried voice. Regina sighed and put her arm around Emma, who rested her head on the brunettes shoulder and cudded into her. " Am I being a coward? "

"No! The first time I went riding it took me an hour just to get the nerve to get on. It's normal." Regina told her running her arm comfortingly. " For today you are riding Knightingale but I've taken Eclipse out and I have to say she's really well trained. It's whether or not you trust her. Sure accidents happen but that's what the helmets are for. " Regina said holding Emma's up.

"Yeah about that, pink isn't really my colour Gina. " Emma chuckled at the startling pink helmet. Regina chuckled too.

"It's the only one they had in your size. Here" Regina said and magicked the helmet a soft green colour to match the blondes eyes.

"Better?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. " Your going to love it Emma. I won't push you to do anything your not comfortable doing. Your in charge. " Regina said.

"Ain't I always" Emma said with a cheeky grin. Regina smirked at her.

"That's what I like you to think." Regina said in a smirk. Emma chuckled and pushed her lightly on the shoulder.

" In all seriousness, if I fall off you better be there to catch me. " Emma said with a smile.

"Always" Regina said leaning on to kiss Emma. They were interrupted by Henry running loudly downstairs.

"Geez kid, slow down. You almost fell down the stairs the last time." Emma said as Henry came in, dressed and carrying his new helmet.

" This is going to be awesome! " Henry said excitedly, almost jumping on the spot, unable to control his enthusiasm.

Henry was brushing the horses. Regina was trying her best to calm down Emma who was stood there holding a carrot. Regina had given it to her while ago but Emma hasn't moved from the spot.

"What are you scared of, he's a big softey. Just come and feed him a carrot." Regina said to the scared liking blonde.

"I want too, but my legs won't move. I just never really been equine inclined . " Emma said, Henry popped his head of the stable.

"It's true, I had to help coax Eclipse into the horse box when we picked himup. Emma wouldn't go near him. " Henry chuckled. Emma blushed embarresedly.

"There just very... Large" Emma said in her defence.

"Yeah but there gentle giants. Trust me, once you've spent more time with them you'll find out why I love them so much." Regina said putting her hands on Emma's fire arms and made the Blonde look into her eyes. " Do you trust me? " Regina asked her knowing the answer. Emma just sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll do it." Emma said taking a deep breath and slowly walked towards Knightingale. The horse waited patiently for her to come nearer. She held out the carrot to the horse who took a bite. Regina came up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist, she rested her chin on the blondes shoulder. Emma fed the rest to Knightingale and stroked the side of her face cautiously. She breghed, content in her new home, with her new family.

" I think she likes you. " Regina said quietly. Knightingale nudged Emma a little with her nose wanting another treat. Regina pulled an apple from her pocket and held it out to her, she took it happily, Apple juice going everywhere as she munched on her favourite treat. Emma chuckled at the mess the horse made on Regina's hand.

"Ew" She said chuckling at the brunette who shook her hand to try and rid of apple.

"Must you do that everytime, knight" Regina said chuckling at him.. She took a tissue from her pocket and wipped her hand. "So do you wanna try brushing him." Regina asked her, Emma nodded a little anxious. Regina went into the stable first and Emma followed. She gave her a soft brush and showed her how to brush his hair. Emma found herself actually finding it relaxing. Now and again Knightingale would nudge Regina for treats.

" So what do you think about riding her with me first. " Regina asked knowing it might help Emma to get more comfortable about learning to ride by herself.

"That sounds good actually." Emma said turning to smile at Regina.

"Ok let me to find the right saddle and we'll give it a go." Regina said, Emma nodded and Regina went to fetch it. Emma continued to brush Knightingale who was now munching hay.

" Okay buddy, let's make a deal. If you don't kick is off, you can have as many apple's as you want." Nightingale was looking at her, as if she understood. She lay her head on Emma's shoulder as she stroked Knightingale's chest. Regina came back carrying a large, heavy looking saddle.

"I'm so lucky I can magic this thing to be lighter because it weighs a ton." Regina said as she gave Emma the saddle. Emma took it surprised when it felt almost as light as a feather.

"Magic is so cool, you need to teach me this one" Emma said as Regina came into the stable once more.

"All in good time. For now how about I teach you how to put a saddle on." Regina chuckled as she took the saddle of the blonde and placed it carefully on Knightingales back. "Okay so there's two buckles that go across her chest and belly. Which should mean you can't move the saddle." Regina said showing Emma how to tighten the straps. "Next is these, the stirrups. You need to make sure their at the right length otherwise there's no point having them." Regina said fixing them. "Next is her head collar. It buckles up behind her ears, like this. And her rains stretch either side so you can steer her." Regina said placing the head collar on and clipping on the rains. "Usually horses would have something called a bite in their mouths, but Knightingale is more comfortable without one. That and she refused to let me put one in." Regina chuckled as she stroked Knightingales neck. " so you ready to guide her out. " Regina said placing a lead on her temporarily so Emma could take her outside.

" Sure how do I get her to follow me. " Emma asked taking the lead off Regina.

"Hold it here under h're chin and walk beside her head. She'll follow you" Regina reassured her and stepped out the stable to open the door for them to pass by. True to Regina's word, nightingale followed Emma outside. Henry who apparently was born to ride a horse was already outside and sat on the back of Eclipse. He grinned at his mom's as he rode out.

"How are you already up there?" Emma asked him stunned and a little jealous of Henry's willingness to get on such a large horse.

"What do you mean, this is awesome, why are you not already up here? " Henry said sarcastically chuckling a little at his Mom.

"Be nice Henry, Emma's not ridden before." Regina a said chuckled softly at her son. Emma frowned at them and them her features settled on a determined expression.

"Lets do this thing." The blonde said wanting to prove she could do it.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked her. She could already see that Emma's mind was made up.

"Yes, now show me how to get on." Emma said looking at Knightingale and wondering how to climb on her back.

" I'll give you a boost. Just step on my hands and swing you leg over." Regina said, Emma nodded in understanding. The brunette joined her fingers together and Emma put her foot on it and looked a little anxious before Regina helped to lift her, she gave the blonde a reassuring smile. Emma successfully got on their Knightingale,wearing a proud grin.

"For now, how about we just go for a slow stroll, so you can get used to it. I might show you a little later on how to guide her by yourself but I think it's better you get to know your horses and the horses get to know you. Henry,I'm guessing you okay by yourself?" Regina said to them both nodding though Henry still sat more comfortably on his horse than his Mom who looked nervous about the entire thing. Regina went over to her, understanding why she looked scared.

"Would you prefure If I rode with you, beautiful? " Regina asked Emma quietly when she noticed how panicked the blonde looked. Emma gave a small nod and without another word Regina jumped gracefully onto Knightingales back behind Emma. "Okay Henry you lead the way we will follow behind. Don't go too fast just yet, just a light trot for now, until you can control her more." She told Henry who was still grinning at his mom's. Partially because he was on a horse and also because he was happy to see how much his mom's trusted each other. He began to walk off on the marked forest trail.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist lightly and rested her chin on the blondes shoulder. "Okay, to get her to walk just use your heels to tap h're sides." Regina whispered to her. Emma nodded and took a deep breath. She did as Regina said and Knightingale started walking towards Henry who was a little ahead of them. Regina could feel how tense Emma was and placed a light kiss on her neck.

" Your doing great baby, just relax a little, I promise nothing will happen. " Regina said to the shaking blonde. Emma took another shaky breath and tried to relax her body. She decided to try and focus on Regina's arm's wrapped around her to try and calm herself, it worked slightly. After a while she become more comfortable and took in her surroundings. They were following a nature trail and Emma looked around at the flowers and tree around her. The morning sun shone through the tree tops creating a beautiful pattern on the ground as they stolled down the track.

Emma could feel herself relaxing more as they followed behind Henry. He looked happy and content on the horse. Emma was glad to see him enjoying himself. It had been a while since he did something that didn't involve saving the town. Regina observed her son and girlfriend as the rode peacefully. Now and again she would whisper encouraging things to Emma so she knew she was doing well. The blonde felt proud she had overcome her fear. She wore a large grin and now and again would flash it at Regina who.returned it with one of her own.

"You ready to go a little faster?" Regina asked Emma and Henry who nodded enthusiastically at her. " Okay, just tap the horses chest twice and they will begin speed up a little. Just a heads up stand up a little on its back so you butts don't pay for this tomorrow, trust me it hurts, this is already going to hurt a little" Regina told them knowing how she felt after riding her horse. Sometimes in the Enchanted forest when she was having a hard day she would take her horse out and by the end of the day her legs felt like jelly and aches for a few days after. She had almost broken her tail bone a few times after tackling a particularly difficult jump. But she loved riding because it cleared her head and she always felt more content after.

Emma and Henry followed her instructions and were take by surprise a little as the horse began to speed up.

"Wow this is awesome mom's. When do I get to go full speed and learn to jump with him. I think he's ready." Henry said asking Regina mostly, but knew Emma might not approve of it.

"Give hI'm some more time Henim he's still getting used to you. Jumping is a while new ball game trust me. Okay we'll go right on the next path parting. I have somewhere in mind to test out your confidence in your horses." Regina said and they nodded at her.

Soon enough they coming up to a break in the trees and sunlight poured through the opening. Regina helped them to halt the horses.

"Okay you first Henry, tap her chest twice and then once you at a steady speed, tap him once a little harder than before. He'll start to gallop but remember ,when you are going fast, keep your bum off the saddle as much as you can, use your legs to hold yourself up." Regina said to him, Henry just smiled at her excitedly.

" Okay, Mom! " Henry said, before he got started Emma shouted to him.

"Be careful, I don't deal well with head injuries or broken bones. Especially if it's your head and your bones. So no goofing about kid because I'm already terrified enough." Emma said nervous about going fast on the horse but knew she was going to try at least. She trusted Knightingale now but had a hard time trusting herself not to go into panic mode and spook the horse. Henry have her a quick nod and rushed off, riding Eclipse as fast as he could. Emma and Regina watched their son, proud but also a little wary of how fast he was going. After a while when Regina realised Henry knew what he was doing, she knew it was Emma's turn. She had felt the blonde tense up at the thought of it all but knew Emma would want to give it a go.

"I'm going to be here the entire time. Don't worry if anything happens I'll take over." Regina told her in a calming voice. " just remember of your nervous she's going to be nervous so no sudden movements, try to stay relaxed. " Regina told the blonde who nodded nervously .

"Here goes nothing" Emma said and roped the horses sides making pick up speed. At first she was terrified but slowly realised how fun it all was. The wind wiped around her and she let out a big woop. In her excitement she almost fell off but Regina kept her steady. Emma chuckled a little in embarrassment and then let Regina take the rains. " your turn" Emma said to her with a smile. Regina took the rains from at her, chuckling a little.

"Ready to take this up a notch?" Regina asked her knowing that Knightingale wasn't going as fast as she could go. Emma was a little wary but the adrenaline she had mustard up from riding fast made her curious. She nodded a small nod. Regina grinned widely and let out a small dark chuckle. "hold on tight" Emma did as the brunette said and held on with a death right grip. Regina flicked the rains a little and Knightingale reared up slightly before pelting off. Emma scream a little when she almost fell backwards but caught herself and before she knew it Her and Regina where flying after Henry who had already copied him mother's movement. Both horses flew around the field. The wind blew though their hair wildly, as the small family races around the opening. Emma and Regina could hear Henry's laughter as he pelted about. It brought a smile to their faces. Even Emma had called her nerves and was laughing as the wind her face.

" Why have I never done this before. It's incredible " Emma shouted a little to be heard over the wind.

"I'm glad you did. It gets better when you do jumps. I still need to go over them with Knightingale before we tackle them. " Regina said as she slowed Knightingale down to a steady trot. " For now I think it's best we get back. Your mother is coming around at five for dinner. From a scale from one to ten how awkward do you think this will be? "

"Considering we haven't seen them since you crashed the wedding, I'm thinking ten. To be honest it would always have been awkward. I mean... She was your step daughter at one time." Emma said with a chuckle.

" Don't go there Swan. Just remember I was forced to marry her father and me and Snow are in no way related. At all. " Regina said determinedly. Then she let out a groan.

"What?" Emma asked her with a chuckle.

" Snows going to be my mother in law. " Regina said and hugged slightly. "Just when I thought I was safe." Regina said with a chuckle. " Come on, I've got two hours to clean up and cook a meal. I mean I'd use magic but it doesn't taste the same and I enjoy it."


End file.
